


October 22nd: Lingerie

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Lingerie, Masturbation, Shy Bucky Barnes, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 22nd entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 22nd: Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

_**messaline** \- soft lightweight silk with a satin weave_

* * *

He thumbs the messaline, emerald and gold, between his digits. He moans in the doorway at the sensation before thinking better of it and slamming the door. 

The package was meant for his neighbor, for you. He imagines you clad in the forest green silk nightgown and he’s hard; raging and caged against the denim. He should box it up and walk it across the hall but he can’t. 

His zipper catches then the satin drapes around his cock; slipping up and under the ridge how your hand would. 

He paints the gold lace with ropes of silver. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I also didn’t write this as creepy Bucky. More of a recovering Bucky who hasn’t left his apartment in God knows how long and has a crush on his neighbor, accidentally gets her package and then freaks the hell out when it’s her lingerie.


End file.
